La rude discipline de la marine anglaise
by Cormier
Summary: 1801, la bataille de Trafalgar rassure l'Angleterre, malgré la mort de Nelson. Pourtant, Napoléon n'a pas dit son dernier mot, et ça, la marine anglaise le sait. Une longue aventure pour nos héros...


**A LIRE, important pour l'histoire**; En 1805, Nelson bat les flottes espagnoles et françaises lors de la bataille de Trafalgar. Mais Napoléon, malgré la perte de nombreux bâtiments, n'a pas dit son dernier mot et ça, la Marine anglaise, elle aussi sérieusement touchée, l'a bien compris. C'est dans ce climat de guerre incessante que le capitaine Quatre Raberba Winner, désormais devenu vice-amiral du Roi Georges, se voit confier le commandement d'un nouveau bâtiment de guerre…

La rude discipline de la Marine Anglaise

**chp 1... Un lourd fardeau qui retombe; _L'Hypérion_**

**Bureaux de l'Amirauté, février 1806.**

Le vice-amiral Quatre Raberba Winner balaya une seconde fois la salle d'attente des yeux. Le secrétaire, un homme gonflé de tics, à en croire les contractions incessantes de son visage et ses rides précoces, écrivait nerveusement et semblait recommencer pour la centième fois, une lettre qu'il tentait de recopier depuis plus d'une heure, en somme depuis que Winner avait demandé à être annoncé à Lord Godashap. Sur sa droite, deux jeunes capitaines, comme l'indiquaient leur uniforme chuchotaient en jetant des regards « cachés » en direction de Quatre. Un sentiment de respect brillait dans leurs yeux à chaque fois que leur regard rencontrait les yeux bleu rivière du vice-amiral. « On dit qu'il vient d'être promu vice-amiral ! Tu te rends compte, à seulement vingt-cinq ans ! »

« Ses exploits en tant que capitaine le précède partout, sais-tu qu'il a repris le Cap de Bonne Espérance aux Hollandais, alors que son amiral était malade? Il a dirigé tout seul une flotte bien moins nombreuse que celle des hollandais, et pourtant… »

« Sans Parler que LUI, était à Trafalgar. Il sait comment c'était, et pourtant, l'Amirauté, tient les circonstances de la victoire bien secrète… »

« Pour sûr qu'on en a perdu des navires là-bas ainsi que notre amiral, Nelson ! »

« On dit que Winner n'a eu dans la bataille qu'un rôle secondaire, il aura été primé à cause du manque d'amiral maintenant ! »

Cette dernière phrase arriva aux oreilles de Quatre. Il soupira. Oui, désormais les amirales faisaient défauts à la Marine Anglaise, nombreux étaient ceux tombés pendant cette sanglante bataille... Quatre frissonna en pensant à Trafalgar, à tout ce sang, à tous ces visages connus qui reposaient désormais dans les profondeurs de la mer. Mais il songeait surtout à lui, à l'amiral **Richard** Raberba Winner.

« Napoléon ne nous fera pas de cadeau, Amiral. Il a peut-être perdu sa flotte française, mais il lui reste celle des Danois et celle des Suédois. Même si ces deux pays ne rêvent que de la chute de l'empereur, ils lui obéiront tellement ils sont désireux de garder une paix envers cet homme. »

« On ne peut leur en vouloir Lord Godashap. »dit doucement Quatre.

Dès le début de l'entretien, il avait pressenti qu'une nouvelle mission, d'un ordre qu'il n'avait encore jamais exécuté, allait lui être imposée.

« De nombreux hommes d'honneur de la marine anglaise sont tombés à Trafalgar, dont le plus grand ; Lord Nelson. »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amer. N'était-ce pas Lord Godashap, le premier à blâmer Nelson de sa liaison avec Lady Hamilton, à le mépriser ?…(1)

Le fonctionnaire de l'Amirauté reprit, plongent ses yeux dans ceux de Quatre ;

« Mais d'autres encore son tombés, comme votre père. L'Amiral Richard Raberba Winner. Je suis sincèrement désolé Amiral. »

Quatre savait pertinemment que Lord Godashap était au courant des différents qu'il existait entre lui et son père. Le voir mourir sans même s'être réconcilié avait porté un sérieux coup à Quatre.

« Venons-en aux faits s'il vous plait my Lord » insista Quatre qui commençait à étouffer dans ce bureau où trop de luxe l'asphyxié.

Le regard de Godashap se détourna, et sans le regarder, acheva d'une voix sourde et dure:

« L'Amirauté vous donne le commandement de _L'Hypérion_, amiral. Vous vous rendrez au port de Falmouth dans deux mois. On vous choisira un capitaine de vaisseau d'ici là (2). Vos ordres vous seront donnez sur place. »

Quand Quatre se retrouva au frais dehors sa tête semblait prête à exploser , il ne pouvait croire qu'on lui confiait _L'Hypérion…_ Il s'engouffra dans la voiture. Le cocher se tourna vers lui ;

« Alors Amiral ? »

« On me confie un soixante-quatorze Matthieu. »

Winner l'entendit siffler d'admiration.

« C'pas rien Amiral, savez le nom du… »

Winner ne le laissa pas finir.

« _L'Hypérion,_ Matthieu, on me confie _L'Hypérion !_ » S'écria Quatre maintenant en colère.

Matthieu resta interdit. Il baissa les yeux, et se retournant, fouetta les chevaux qui s'ébrouèrent, surpris.

Le vice-amiral regardait les rues de la ville de Londres défiler sous ses yeux, ses maisons aux façades sales…Dieu seul savait à quel point il détestait la capitale. Bon sang, mais pourquoi _L'Hypérion _? Pourquoi donc ce vieux soixante-quatorze sur lequel Quatre avait vu son père déchiré en deux par un boulet de canon ?

**Terres du Kent, une semaine plus tard.**

« Une dépêche de Londres monsieur Barton. »

Trowa leva les yeux vers Felting. Comme à son habitude, son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Sa sœur Catherine, au contraire, fut prise d'un sentiment d'agitation et cessa sa couture.

Le capitaine Barton prit la lettre et, prenant soin de reposer immédiatement l'enveloppe, la déplia, mais malgré le geste rapide de son frère, Catherine avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le cachet de l'enveloppe et elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu ; le cachet de L'Amirauté. Elle leva vers son frère des yeux imprégnés d'inquiétude, mais celui-ci semblait absorbé dans sa lecture.

Elle remarqua le froncement imperceptible, pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que sa sœur, de ses sourcils. Geste qui trahissait la concentration de Trowa sans qu'il n'en eut conscience. Catherine oublia un instant son agitation et se calma en repensant à leur père qui le réprimandait dès que pendant la messe, Trowa faisait semblant de lire son missel et s'envoler dans un monde peuplé de navires et de batailles tout en gardant son attitude calme et sérieuse. Trowa remit enfin la lettre sur le plateau d'argent par lequel la dépêche avait était apportée. L'agitation et l'inquiétude de Catherine la reprirent aussitôt.

« Alors ? »

« Une nouvelle mission, un soixante-quatorze »

« Un nouveau navire ? »

« Non, c'est…_L'Hypérion._ »

Catherine tressaillit, Trowa avait déjà été nommé sous les ordres de l'amiral Richard Raberba Winner dans le temps.

« Mais…S'il est mort pendant la bataille de Trafalgar, qui peut bien diriger ce vaisseau ? L'amiral Tracey ? »

Trowa laissa s'échapper quelques secondes avant de répondre ;

« Son fils. Le fils de l'Amiral Richard Raberba Winner. »

« Comment ? Mais depuis quand était-il vice-amiral ? Mon dieu, mais tu cours à ta perte à conduire un navire avec un novice ! N'y va pas ! » Catherine cria cette dernière phrase.

Trowa se garda bien de répondre, et ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau. Le capitaine Barton avait toujours eut beaucoup de respect et d'admiration envers l'Amiral Richard Raberba Winner, et _L'Hypérion, _était l'un des navires qui lui était le plus proche…Mais en ce qui concerné le désormais Amiral Quatre Raberba Winner ? Certes ses exploits le précédés partout, le cap de Bonne espérance, le contrôle de la mer autour des îles canaries…Mais ils faisaient pâle figure face à ceux de son père…il était encore inexpérimenté, c'était une erreur de le nommer amiral ! De plus, lui donner le navire de son père…Quatre avait de quoi le prendre comme une injure ; s'il ne réussissait pas sur _L'Hypérion,_ sa réputation serait entachée à jamais. Serait-il à la hauteur des exigences ?

Sa sœur le tira de ses pensées ;

« Quand pars-tu ? »

« Dans trois semaines je dois me trouver à Falmouth, mes ordres m'y seront donnés. »

Catherine baissa les yeux et retourna à sa couture. Trowa regardait les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée. Le plus important n'était pas qui serait son amiral, ni même au fond _L'Hypérion, _mais l'enjeu de la mission. Combien d'homme avait-il vu mourir à la mer, combien de femmes pleurer au retour du navire, combien de sang, de batailles inégales, combien de temps cette guerre qui perdurait depuis longtemps prendrait fin une bonne fois pour toute ? Pour le salut de la France et de l'Angleterre !

(1); alors que Nelson était marié, il a eu une relation avec une dame de basse société...Vrai scandale à l'époque. Certains ne le considéraient plus comme un capitaine... Après sa mort, je sais pas ce qu'est devenue sa maîtresse, mais je pense qu'elle a pas trouvé bcp d'amis...

(2); là y a le choix entre Heero, Duo, Trowa ou Wufei...

A suivre…(ça sera le tour de dudule et Heero…J'hésite si je mets ou pas Wufi ds le camp des français…)


End file.
